User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 4: The Same Old Solar!
In the last episode, Winx,Stella,Kelvin went to a Aquos planet to find Hydro and Kelvin brawled him and he won. Now Hydro is apart of the group now! In this episode, they well find Solar, the Haos brawler of the team. What adventure would come to the group? Find out! (Setting: Winx,Stella,Kelvin and Hydro are on the Royal Moonian Ship about to land on the Haos planet.) Winx: (looks outside) We're almost there! Stella: I can't wait to see Solar again! Kelvin: Yeah, you two would make this team more hyp! Hydro: I know. Stella: She probley didn't change at all. Winx: Yeah, she use to all was joke around and stuff. Hydro: I remember she poured coffee on me.. Stella: NOW THAT WAS FUNNY!!! Hydro: Whatever. (Everyone sees light sparkles go around the ship) Winx: 0_0' SHINY! Stella: Wow pretty! Hydro: Yeah, a lot of light. Kelvin: Yeah. (Later. The ship lands on the planet) Winx: Wow SUPER BRIGHT AND SHINY! Stella: hmmmmm SOLAR!!!! (everyone waits 20 seconds) Kelvin: Didn't work. Hydro: We gotta search the whole planet to find her. Winx: Fair enough. (the three walks the surface of the planet.) Kelvin: Too bright for my taste. Hydro: Maybe because your a Darkus brawler. Kelvin: Yeah. Stella: Ok where could she be?! Winx: She is tricky some times and a good hider. Stella: She's hiding i bet! Hydro: Yep! (It gets brighter) Kelvin: UGH! My eyes hurt! Stella: Mines do too! Winx and Hydro: Yeah!! (All four stops. It gets brighter) Stella: Can't go on...(goes though a light portal) Winx: STELLA!!!! Stella: AHHHH!!!!!!(gets sucked up) Hydro: DARN! Kelvin: MAN! Winx: Still can't see but must go on! (All three boys walk slow. 1 minute later) Winx: UGH! Too bright! (gets sucked up in a light portal) Hydro: WINX!!! Winx: AHHHH!!!!!!(goes sucked up) Kelvin: C'mon we gotta keep going AHHH!!! (gets sucked up by the light portal) Hydro: Only one left.. (Hydro keeps walking but stops) Hydro: It's just too bright...(Gets sucked up by e light portal) AHHH!!!!!!! (Everyone lays on the floor inside a building. 15 minutes later) Stella: OH! What happened! Winx: We all got sucked in by that light hole. Kelvin: Yeah that was Weird. Hydro: I wonder who or what did that? And how did we get in here? By that hole? Stella: Must be. Kelvin:Hmm lets walk around and find some answers! (All four of them walks around the building.) Stella: HMM! All we know is this building is old. Kelvin: How can you tell? Hydro: Old walls,old desks old markings. Winx: Yep! (A girl walks to them) Stella: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! Blonde Girl: LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ME!!! Hydro: Umm we don't.. Winx: Are you from Moonia? Blonde Girl: OF COURSE!!! Kelvin: OK than who are you? What are you doing here? And were you the one who bough us here? Stella: (eyes open wide) It can't be... Blonde Girl: Yep its me!! (does a Winx Club like opening) THE ONE THE ONLY...... SOLAR!!!!!!!!!!!! (pop music plays) Winx: You dyed your hair to black to blonde? Solar: Yep to match my attribute more! Kelvin: o you bough us here? Solar: Yeah, just playing a prank on you! Hydro: You know you could have..I don't know...KILLED US!!!! Solar: Cool down and shake it out Hydro! Just be happy your safe ok? Hydro: Ok sure. Stella: OH SOLAR I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME!!! Solar: STELLA ME EITHER!!!!!! Stella: Now to have you back! Solar: YEP! And i know why your here! Winx: Why? Solar: To re-group our team. Kelvin: Yeah. Next wr gotta find Dave than we are done! Hydro: Than we are all going to train to get stronger and stuff! Stella: And than we're gonig to fight the Shadowians! Solar: Ok i'll come! Stella: WAIT! your not going to brawl on of us?! Solar: Don't need to. I already know how some of you brawl so whats the point? Winx: OK LETS JUST GO ALREADY!!! (All five of them go in the Royal Moonian Ship and drives off to the Subterra Planet were Dave is) Ok this is a wrap for this episode! Now that they found Solar, they only got one person to find,Dave how will that go? Well Dave go with them to re-group the whole team? Find out of the next episode of Winx's Tales RP Style!! Category:Blog posts